Segredos
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Encontros furtivos, cheios de luxuria...segredos que dois amantes preservam. Presente para a AngelorexX, Primidon, NaruL e todos os fãs de Toribla.


SEGREDOS 

**Meu primeiro fic de Trinity Blood. Please tenham paciência comigo! T.T**

**Betado pela AngelorexX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Catherina Sforza contemplava a paisagem da janela do seu quarto, os belos jardins que costumava caminhar em dias mais tranqüilos, e pensou no quanto eles estavam distantes. Ficou imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo agora, e por que sempre invadia seus pensamentos. Ver estes jardins era o que mais gostava de fazer quando estava em sua residência em Roma.

Uma leve batida na porta a arrancou de seus pensamentos.

"Entre."

Um mensageiro chegou, trazendo em suas mãos uma carta selada, fez uma mesura e se aproximou da duquesa, entregando-lhe a missiva.

"Milady, esta carta chegou há pouco."

"Obrigada."-com um gesto o dispensou, abrindo-a e imediatamente reconhecendo a caligrafia firme e masculina desta, embora não houvesse nome e nem endereço do remetente.

A mensagem vinha acompanhada com um cartão de um hotel caríssimo do centro da cidade.

"_**Venha. **_

_**Suíte 1.975. 19°andar. Hotel Vitória.**_

_**Nove em ponto.**_

_**I."**_

Um estremecimento percorreu-lhe o corpo.

Naquela noite, Catherina saiu sorrateiramente da segurança de sua residência, se dirigindo ao local indicado. Ocultando sua verdadeira identidade usando um casaco, e um lenço para cobrir seus cabelos longos e dourados, mantidos presos. Subiu pelo elevador até o décimo nono andar e foi diretamente para a suíte 1.975. Entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta.

No hall da caríssima suíte, foi imediatamente envolvida pela atmosfera romântica e sedutora. Todo o ambiente estava iluminado apenas por velas, uma musica suave espalhava-se pelo ar. Era o solo de piano de um renomado artista...um de seus preferidos.

Da janela aberta, era possível ter uma bela visão da cidade de Roma.

"Você veio."-uma voz masculina murmurou, chamando sua atenção para o homem de longos cabelos negros, sentado numa poltrona da sala, fumando tranqüilamente.

Ele a fitava com um sorriso sedutor os lábios, os olhos devastadores frios em seu rosto. Catherina permaneceu onde estava, soltando os cabelos, permitindo que estes caíssem por suas costas.

"Você duvidava, Isaak?"

"Não."-ele sorri, apagando o cigarro e em seguida percorrendo com o olhar seu corpo.-"Neste momento, não lembramos quem somos e a postura que devemos manter, correto?"

Sim. Isaak Fernand Von Kämpfer e Catherina Sforza eram pessoas púbicas, com posições respeitáveis e funções vitais para o destino do mundo. Mas também eram um homem e uma mulher cuja atração que sentiam era devastadora demais para ser reprimida. Nunca deixaram de se ver, nestes encontros furtivos. Era o segredo que os unia. Ir ao encontro de Isaak, entregar-se a ele, não importando os riscos envolvidos.

"Você sempre vem."

Disse levantando da poltrona e vencendo a distancia que os separava, com um olhar que lembrava de um predador se divertindo com sua presa antes do bote final. Ela estremeceu com antecipação, imaginando o que aquele olhar significava.

"Venha."-ele ordenou, pegando em sua mão.

Segurando-a pela mão, a conduziu ao quarto. Do lado da cama havia um balde de gelo e uma garrafa de champagne. Ela olhou para as fitas pretas de veludo sobre os travesseiros e depois para Isaak.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma fantasia."-ele caminha até a cama e senta nela, acendendo outro cigarro e ditou a primeira ordem.-"Tire sua roupa."

Catherina piscou e, com gestos sensuais, começou a desamarrar o casaco, deixando-o cair com suavidade ao chão. O olhar de Isaak deteve-se no vestido negro que ela cuidadosamente escolhera para ele. Um vestido justo, de alças finas. O salto alto das sandálias realçava as pernas bem torneadas. A duquesa sorriu maliciosa e afastou as alças do vestido, puxando-o, deixando seus seios a mostra.

Isaak sentiu a garganta secar com a visão.

Com um movimento dos quadris, o vestido deslizou suavemente pelo seu corpo, revelando o que vestia por baixo. Uma calcinha preta rendada, capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem.

Seminua, de sandálias de salto alto, com os cabelos loiros emoldurando-lhe o rosto, caindo displicentes sobre os seios. Era uma visão que ele guardaria para sempre em sua mente.

Sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre e deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro, antes de apaga-lo.

"Venha cá e tire minha roupa."

Catherina aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se diante dele, numa posição submissa. Tão diferente da mulher forte e confiantes que Isaak conhecia. Mas aquilo era uma fantasia para ambos.

Ela começou com os sapatos e meias, depois foi a vez do paletó e a camisa. Em pé, entre as pernas dele, acariciou-lhe o torso nu. Isaak gemeu, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos de Catherina; a puxou e a beijou na boca.

Os lábios colaram-se, as línguas enroscaram-se num beijo faminto devastador. Ele acariciava-lhe a pele sedosa das costas, e os músculos do estômago contraíram-se ao sentir o calor dos seios de Catherina em sua barriga.

Ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, o torso, enquanto com dedos atrevidos, lutava com o zíper da calça de Isaak. De uma vez tirou-lhe o restante das roupas. Fascinada, fitou-o nu e excitado. Ela umedeceu os lábios, esperando por uma nova ordem.

"Deite-se na cama."

Catherina hesitou, mas fez o que pedia. Isaak juntou-se a ela na cama e com as fitas de veludo, amarou-a pelos pulsos e prendeu-a na guarda da cama.

Ele a admirou. Linda, sedutora, seu corpo ágil e flexível todo para ele. Com as pontas dos dedos acariciou desde o pulso até o pescoço, descendo depois para os seios. Catherina gemia. Beijou-a novamente, sentindo o sabor inebriante de seus lábios e em seguida pegou a garrafa de champagne.

Tomou um grande gole do liquido na garrafa, e novamente a beija, fazendo-a sentir o gosto da refinada bebida. Ele entornou um pouco da bebida sobre os seios de Catherina. Ela estremeceu ao sentir o liquido gelado em sua pele e riu.

Ele lambeu-lhe os mamilos, antes de suga-los avidamente, até desaparecer o ultimo vestígio do champagne. Repetiu o gesto com o ventre, ela ofegava e se contorcia sob a boca e a língua atrevidas de Isaak.

Em seguida, Isaak livrou-se das sandálias e da peça de lingerie que ela ainda usava, e entornou novamente a bebida entre as pernas dela. Ele deu continuidade ao tormento sensual, lambendo, sugando, beijando.

Depois deixou a garrafa de lado, posicionou-se sobre ela e a penetrou. Ela deu um grito levada pela luxuria e o incitou prendendo-o entre as pernas pela cintura. Ela cerra os dentes, mas não se move. Soltando-lhe os braços declara:

"Ah...como eu quero você. Sempre assim...ao meu dispor."

Antes que ela pudesse dize algo, ele a beijou e começou a mover-se dentro dela, devagar, languidamente, apreciando cada respiração ofegante, cada gemido que escapava de seus lábios, frente ao ritmo que cada vez mais aumentava, à medida que ela pedia por isso.

Os movimentos ficaram cada vez mais fortes, até que ele sentiu que Catherina esta próxima de atingir o orgasmo, e a beijou impedindo que ela gritasse por seu nome no momento de êxtase absoluto. Momentos depois, ele a acompanhou no prazer, derramando-se dentro dela, sussurrando palavras excitantes em seu ouvido, a medida que seus corpos e corações se normalizassem.

E se entregaram ao sono reparador...Satisfeitos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanhecia...

Catherina desperta e percebe o espaço vazio ao lado de sua cama. Não se surpreendeu. Sempre era assim...Encontros secretos, furtivos e excitantes, noites ardentes, e ele ia embora antes do sol nascer, sem dizer nada. Enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro e sentiu o perfume másculo dele ainda impregnado na fronha e nos lençóis. A sensação de vazio aumentou.

Suspirou e foi tomar um banho, queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Depois de um longo e relaxante banho, voltou ao quarto vestida com um roupão, procurando suas coisas.

Parou ao notar algo na cama que antes não estava ali.

Era uma rosa vermelha, acompanhada de um bilhete.

"_**Não encontro palavras para expressar o que sinto,**_

_**Esse nunca foi meu forte, então escreverei, assim**_

_**Parece tão simples.**_

_**Como sempre...sublime.**_

_**Eternamente seu...**_

_**I."**_

Sorriu, guardando o bilhete como se fosse um precioso presente. Quem sabe um dia, ele lhe dirá tais palavras pessoalmente?

Fim...

u.u bem...

Este é um presente as meninas do Fórum de Trinity Blood do qual faço parte!

Espero que tenham gostado e perdoem-me se ficou OOC!

Beijos


End file.
